Roku Nori
Roku Nori(六儀,Nori Roku) is a Jōnin Medical-nin orginaly form who left his home village to live in , He later was found by Jikū who praised him for his abilities and asked him to join Neo Akatsuki to which he accepted. After the fall of the Neo Akatsuki, Roku joined Hakkingakure in order to pain for his wrongdoings. Background Roku's earliest childhood memory is being found by Kohaku on the outskirts of a destroyed town in . The two travelled together for a time until Kohaku left him alone in .Being left alone again he became friends with Haru Aburame who took care of the child and became a father figure. With in a year he soon became an ANBU. Coming back from a misssion he meet Jikū who saw interest in his skills and asked him to join Neo Akatsuki the young man said yes and left his old life. After the events of the Second Neo Akatsuki War, Roku became a Hakkingakure shinobi. Appearance Roku's trademark is a pair of oval circular glasses, a gift from Kohaku, and he is rarely seen without them. He has orange-brown eyes and black hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. In the majority of his earlier appearances, he wore a brown shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He typically wore an and forehead protector. Personality and Loyalty As a child, due to the betrayal he suffered, Roku was a rather shy, quiet and polite individual who didn't know who he was or where he belonged in the world. Due to Haru who took him in and gave him his Kunai to use, he was very grateful for it, shedding tears of thanks for it, showing he was rather sensitive as a child. Due to being betrayed multiple times in his life he has never really trusted any of his affiliations. He trust Jikū to an extent and shows respect toward him such as calling him sir or calling him master. He was very close to Haru Aburame as he had cared for him and looked up to him. Abilities Despte his young age Roku as proven himself to be a skilled and cunning ninja far beyond that level, particularly because of his medical abilities. Even Osamu and Himaru remarked at one point that his skills were comparable to those of Hira Uchiha He has been shown to be able to kill with relative ease, and even mockingly stated he could handle at least ten Samurai. Through keen observation, Roku can quickly determine the situation at hand. Even when up against a stronger opponent, he can gain an advantage by quickly exploiting their weakness. Taijutsu While claiming to have lesser skill in taijutsu, Kabuto has shown himself to be proficient enough to hold his own against Yuki Senju, the daughter of Tsunade a skilled taijutsu fighter known for her devastating strikes, after tiring her out and consuming a Military Rations Pill. His main style of taijutsu is to use the chakra scalpel, which allows him to form his chakra into a blade and hit his target's muscles, pressure points, and other key points of their body. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Despite his young age, Roku has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, Roku can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. Nature Transformation Roku is capable of using Earth Release to move underground. After infusing himself with the DNA of Gin he was capable of using Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique. Roku has also demonstrated great skill with Lightning Release , as he is capable of using the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration. DNA Modifications As a part of his "quest to become stronger" , Roku performed various experiments on his own body, integrating the DNA of both Kuchinawa Gekkō and a few other of his experiment subjects. As a result, he gained access to their unique abilities, techniques and kekkei genkai. An example was when he captured Moko Senju for his clans Shikotsumyaku. Snake Techniques Before his time in the ANBU he had went to were he meet the to teach him snake techniques and abilities. Roku gained all of his snake-oriented techniques and abilities, first exhibiting some of these skills to kill several Konohagakure ANBU with great ease using multiple snakes. Roku could communicate telepathically with his snakes. He could also use the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands for a quick ambush attack. Moreover, with his new form, Roku was capable of injecting drugs that he has developed, directly through the fangs of the snakes that he creates from his body. Another ability relating to this snake-theme was that Roku could shed his skin to turn into a purple snake with arms, similar to Kabuto's snake form. While in this form, he could move at very fast speeds and even swallow a full-grown man whole.